a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically announcing an exit or entrance to an individual who seeks that exit or entrance and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for automatically announcing (aurally or visually) an entrance of a particular room to a patient in a hospital or nursing home.
b) Discussion of Need for the Invention
In nursing homes, hospitals and the like, patients often have difficulty finding their own rooms. Their rooms may or may not have room numbers or other identification for this. If they do have visual identification, the patients may not remember it or recognize it. There is no known system which provides an automated announcement or indication to the patient that a particular room is their room.